We Were Born To Die
by Debstennersson
Summary: Natasha gets into trouble on a mission after disobeying Clint's order. As he comes to save her, we learn they feel more for each other than just 'friends'.
1. Chapter 1

Clint's POV

There Natasha was, nailed to a cross like Jesus. We were told this guy took his religion seriously, but I never expected all of this. She had a nail in each hand, and a nail directly through both feet. I watched, feeling the tears bottle in my eyes, but I held them back, thinking of all the hell I'd get from her if she saw me about to cry. That was my Natasha going through that. My Natasha, hurt, but she'd never show it. Never cry or even look like she was in pain. She's a master of disguise that way, and she never knew I secretly called her my Natasha or my Nat or my Tasha behind her back. I've never actually told her how I felt, because we were just partners, friends. There was no love involved, and there wasn't supposed to be with our life. We both know it would never work, but all the times I've held her close, comforted her, kept her safe, I always feel more. I needed her, but first I had to save her. As I was about to pull out an arrow to shoot, I began to hear talking between the thugs and Natasha.  
"So, you show no pain, the infamous Black Widow?"  
"This is nothing, bud. It's definitely not going to make me talk. This doesn't even hurt." Natasha said, referring to the nails in her body. The men looked at each other, smiling, and looked back at Natasha, pulling out a gun. I drew my arm back, with the arrow in hand.  
"No pain, huh? Well, good... cause then you should feel this all very well." the thug said as he shot Natasha in the calf. She cringed in pain, and I could see a tear shed from her eye. They're dead. I let the arrow loose, into the heart of one of the thugs. I jumped down, on top of one of the others, then I shot another one down, through the skull. I snapped the neck of the one I was standing on and threw him aside. The thug with the gun, who shot Natasha, began to fight, shooting another bullet. It grazed my arm, taking skin, but I immediately grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the ground. The one who hurt my Natasha. I shot an arrow through his arm, leaving him cringing in pain.  
"Now, you feel the pain. Apologize to that woman now, or the next arrow goes into your skull." I threatened him. He looked up, eyes wide in fear, at Natasha.  
"I'm sorry." he pled. I looked up at Natasha with a smirk.  
"I don't know, Widow. Do you accept?"  
"Well, you know, I honestly don't." she smiled back. I looked back down at him with a sarcastic smirk.  
"Well, sorry bout your luck." I said as I stood up and shot an arrow through his head. Then, I ran over to Natasha. She looked weak and pale now from the loss of blood. I carefully put my hand over the nail, trying to pull it out slowly.  
"Ahh." she cringed as I pulled it out. I stopped, but then she gestured me to keep going.  
"Nat, I don't want to hurt yo-"  
"Just pull them out, Clint, please!" I proceeded and got one out. Then, I held her in my arms, and she held on to me tightly as I pulled the nail out of her foot. The heat of us both this close to each other was intimate, something I wanted, but I don't know how comfortable Natasha was with it. I pulled the last nail out of her other hand, then she fell limp in my arms, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, and I could feel warm tears on my neck, so I held her tighter. She pulled away, and I looked at her face, which revealed no sign of crying. She grabbed her boots and put them back on, standing up. I stood back up quickly, and held her down on the ground sitting. She looked up at me in confusion.  
"You're seriously not going to walk back after have had a nail through both feet, hands, and a bullet go through your calf are you?" I questioned her worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Clint. I ca-"  
"No. I refuse to let you walk-"  
"Clint, I ca-"  
"No." I interrupted her as I picked her up in my arms. She gave in and wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms wound around my neck, as she rested her head on my shoulder. I carried her back to 'our house' is what we called it. It was more like our getaway just to step out of our real world for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got into 'our house', Clint carried me over to the bed putting me down. I didn't want to let go though. It felt so good having him so close. It was so comforting. He pulled out of my grasp to go get bandaging and all from the bathroom. He came back quickly, sitting next to me on the bed. He pulled my legs up onto his lap and took my boots off. He poured peroxide on a towel and dabbed it on each side my feet. It stung for a few seconds, but then it was just soothing. Once, he wrapped the wounds on my feet, he pulled me closer to him, by my leg, so he could stitch where the bullet grazed across my calf.  
"Oh god, Tasha," he said as he looked down at my leg, "are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital for this?"  
"No, Clint, I'm fine. I trust you more than I do them. I want you to." I told him reassuringly with a light smile. I wasn't lying either. I honestly wanted and trusted him to stitch my wound up. He looked up at me and smiled, then looked back down to stitch it up. Once he was done, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the wound. I gasped when his soft lips hit my leg. He pulled my legs off him and scooted closer to me so he could wrap my hands. He took them in his, setting them in his lap. He grabbed the now bloody towel with peroxide on it and began to dab each side of my hands.  
"Have you ever been a doctor before? Any kind of experience with it, cause you really know what you're doing." I smiled at him. He looked up at me, a light smile curved across his lips.  
"I grew up in an a foster home where the majority was girls and I was always the oldest, so whenever someone got hurt, it was usually me taking care of them. We didn't have a good foster mother, and we didn't have a father." he replied.  
"How come you've never mentioned it?" I asked him sadly.  
"I don't like to talk about it. I don't want people to know my background...you're the first person I've ever told." he replied. I looked down, tears in my eyes.  
"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
"No, no, you're not an idiot. It's fine. You didn't know." he said sweetly. I looked back up at him, and he wiped away the tears. I smiled and he smiled back.  
"So, why did you come for me?" I asked him. "Especially after I blatantly did what you said not to."  
"You're my partner, Nat. I'm not going to leave you to die. I lov-" he dead stopped in the middle of his sentence, then got up and walked away. I got up and walked after him.  
"Clint! Wait, what were you about to say? Clint!" I yelled after him.  
"It's none of your business, Natasha." he said angrily.  
"Yes it is, Clint! What were you about to sa-"  
"Why do you care, Natasha?! WHY!?" he yelled in response.  
"Because it's my business! Because I don't know how to deal with this!"  
"With what!?"  
"You, Clint!" I yelled, and we both came to a dead halt, inches away from each other. "I'm crazy about you, Clint, and I don't know how to deal with it! You saved my life! If you hadn't came back, I would've been dead. I know I say I can make it out of everything, but even you know I can't, and you know and I know I would've been dead if you didn't come. At first, when we first met, and started working together, I just wanted you to screw me. I thought you were so gorgeous, and I wanted it for appearance sake, I wanted it for pleasure. Now, after all the time we've worked together, done missions, been couples as the cover, then I became greedy, I want you to love me, Clint. I love you." He looked into my eyes in shock. I felt the tears start again, and I ran out of the house, into the pouring rain.  
"Natasha!" he yelled as he ran after me. He caught up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I turned around to face him. I was crying so hard, but no one would've been able to tell in the rain...except Clint. He held his arms out, locking me in an embrace. I pulled myself to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I pulled out and looked into his eyes.  
"Natasha, did you-"  
"No, Clint. It would never work! We can't love in this kind of life! It's not supposed to be! That's why I never wanted to say what I said! We can-"  
"Why not!?"  
"Because I don't want to grow closer to you than I already am, and then lose you the next day! I don't want to deal with the pain of losing you! If we didn't do this, didn't have this kind of work, I would be with you. Everyday, every night, every hour, every minute, every second." I told him, sobbing. He began to stroke my cheek, and kept his arm wrapped around my waist. It was so beautiful, the rain, the closeness, the heat, despite the cold rain hitting our bodies, the intimacy.  
"We won't have a normal life, I know and you know. We are going to lose each other one day. Let's face it. We were born to die, it's gonna happen. So why not cherish the time now? Why not live as if we'll never see each other again? As if we will lose each other tomorrow? I need you, I want you. I need you to love me, I want you to love me. I need to love you, I want to love you, please Natasha? Let me kiss you, now." he said softly. I kept my eyes on his and pulled his lips to mine in a forceful, yet soothing kiss. The heat of us began to burn, the heat of us so close. I slid my tongue past his lips, into his mouth as I pulled him deeper into the kiss, biting his lower lip. He picked me up in his arms, as I wrapped my legs securely around his waist, tightening my hold around his neck. He carried me inside and pressed me up against the wall, gently, but eagerly. He held me there and moved his lips from mine to my neck. I gasped and moaned at his soft lips touching my sensitive neck. It felt amazing. Him. He moved his lips from my neck to my jaw, pressing kisses. His lips found mine again, as he carried me to the nearest bedroom. He walked me over to the bed, and we fell together.  
"I think these wet clothes need to come off. We're soaked." I moaned against his lips, as I pulled the zipper of his vest down and tossed it off his body, and his pants off his legs. He pulled the zipper of my suit down, and I bit his lip as he pulled the suit down off my shoulders and slid it off my legs. I kicked the remainder of it off, and he pulled my legs up around his waist, and I wound them around him securely, arching myself up to him, so we were inseparably.  
"Ohh, Jesus, Clint," I moaned and cried out his name, as he kissed my neck, "I love you."  
"I love you, baby." he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him and pulled his lips to mine again.


End file.
